pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikram Seth
| birth_place = Kolkata, West Bengal, India | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet, novelist, travel writer, librettist, children's writer, biographer and memoirist | alma_mater = Corpus Christi College, Oxford Stanford University | nationality = Indian | genre = novels, poetry, libretto, travel writing, children's literature, biography/memoir | notableworks = A Suitable Boy, The Golden Gate }} Vikram Seth ( , pronounced ; born 20 June 1952) is an Indian poet, novelist, travel writer, librettist, children's writer, biographer and memoirist. Early life Vikram Seth was born on 20 June 1952 to Leila and Prem Seth in Calcutta (now Kolkata). His family lived in many cities including the Bata Shoe Company town of Batanagar, Danapur near Patna, and in London. His father was an executive with the Bata India Limited shoe company who migrated to post-Partition India from West Punjab in Pakistan. His mother, Leila Seth was the first woman judge on the Delhi High Court as well as the first woman to become Chief Justice of a state High Court, at Simla. She studied law in London, while she was pregnant with Seth's younger brother, and came first in her bar examinations conducted only weeks after she delivered her second child His younger brother, Shantum, leads Buddhist meditational tours. His younger sister, Aradhana, is a film-maker married to an Austrian diplomat, and has worked on Deepa Mehta's movies Earth and Fire. (Compare the characters Haresh, Lata, Savita and two of the Chatterji siblings in A Suitable Boy: Seth has been candid in acknowledging that many of his fictional characters are drawn from life; he has said that only the dog Cuddles in A Suitable Boy has his real name — "Because he can't sue". Justice Leila Seth has said in her memoir On Balance that other characters in A Suitable Boy are composites but Haresh is a portrait of her husband Prem.) Born in Calcutta, India, Seth spent part of his youth in London but returned to his homeland in 1957. After receiving primary and commencing secondary education at the Doon School in Dehradun in India, Seth returned to England to Tonbridge School. From there, Seth studied philosophy, politics, and economics at Corpus Christi College, Oxford, where he developed an interest in poetry and learned Chinese. After leaving Oxford, Seth moved to California to work on a graduate degree in economics at Stanford University. Having lived in London for many years, Seth now maintains residences near Salisbury, England, where he is a participant in local literary and cultural events, having bought and renovated the house of the Anglican poet George Herbert in 1996, and in Delhi, where he lives with his parents and keeps his extensive library and papers. Work Themes A polyglot, Seth detailed in an interview (in the year 2005) in the Australian magazine ''Good Weekend'' that he has studied several languages, including Welsh, German and, later, French in addition to Mandarin, English (which he describes as "my instrument" in answer to Indians who query his not writing in his native Hindi), Urdu (which he reads and writes in Nasta’liq script), and Hindi, which he reads and writes in the Dēvanāgarī script. He plays the Indian flute and the cello and sings German lieder, especially Schubert. Business acumen Seth's former literary agent Giles Gordon recalled being interviewed by Seth for the position: Vikram sat at one end of a long table and he began to grill us. It was absolutely incredible. He wanted to know our literary tastes, our views on poetry, our views on plays, which novelists we liked. . Seth later explained to Gordon that he had passed the interview not because of commercial considerations, but because unlike the others he was the only agent who seemed as interested in his poetry as in his other writing. Seth followed what he has described as "the ludicrous advance for that book" (£250,000 for A Suitable BoyVikram Seth writes Suitable Boy sequel in [[The Guardian] 3 July 2009]) with £500,000 for An Equal Music and £1.4 million for Two Lives. . He prepared an acrostic poem for his address at Gordon's 2005 memorial service: :Gone though you have, I heard your voice today. :I tried to make out what the words might mean, :Like something seen half-clearly on a screen: :Each savoured reference, each laughing bark, :Sage comment, bad pun, indiscreet remark. :Gone since you have, grief too in time will go, :Or share space with old joy; it must be so. :Rest then in peace, but spare us some elation. :Death cannot put down every conversation. :Over and out, as you once used to say? :Not on your life. You're on this line to stay. . Writing Travel writing: From Heaven Lake: Travels Through Sinkiang and Tibet His travel book From Heaven Lake: Travels Through Sinkiang and Tibet (1983) was his first popular success and won the Thomas Cook Travel Book Award. It offers insight to Seth as a person, who is candid about the reality and effect of living abroad — though not in particular of being in diaspora — a theme which arises in his poetry but nowhere in his fiction: Increasingly of late, and particularly when I drink, I find my thoughts drawn into the past rather than impelled into the future. I recall drinking sherry in California and dreaming of my earlier student days in England, where I ate dalmoth and dreamed of Delhi. What is the purpose, I wonder, of all this restlessness? I sometimes seem to myself to wander around the world merely accumulating material for future nostalgias. (p.35) Poetry Seth has published five volumes of poetry. His first, Mappings (1980), was originally privately published; it attracted little attention and indeed Philip Larkin, to whom he sent it for comment, referred to it scornfully among his intimates, though he offered Seth encouragement. In 2009 Seth contributed four poems to Oxfam which are used as introductions to each of the four collections of UK stories which form Oxfam's 'Ox-Tales' book project.Oxfam: Ox-Tales Hybrid: The "novel in verse": The Golden Gate The first of his novels, The Golden Gate (1986) is a novel in verse about the lives of a number of young professionals in San Francisco. The novel is written entirely in Onegin stanzas after the style Aleksandr Pushkin's Eugene Onegin. Seth had encountered Charles Johnston's 1977 translation of it in a Stanford second-hand bookstore and it changed the direction of his career, shifting his focus from academic to literary work. The likelihood of commercial success seemed highly doubtful — and the scepticism of friends as to the novel's viability is facetiously quoted within the novel; but the verse novel received wide acclaim (Gore Vidal dubbed it "The Great California Novel") and achieved healthy sales. The novel contains a strong element of affectionate satire, as with his subsequent novel, A Suitable Boy. "The Golden Gate, an opera in two acts with music by Conrad Cummings and libretto from the novel-in-verse by Vikram Seth adapted by the composer" is currently (2010) in development by LivelyWorks and American Opera Projects and receives a staged workshop production at the Rose Studio at Lincoln Center in New York City in January 2010. Novels in prose ''A Suitable Boy'' After the success of The Golden Gate, Seth took up residence in his parents' house back in Delhi to work on his second novel, A Suitable Boy (1993). Though initially conceived as a short piece detailing the domestic drama of an Indian mother's search for an appropriate husband for her marriageable Indian daughter against the background of the formative years of India after independence, the novel grew and Seth was to labour over it for almost a decade. The 1474-page novel is a four-family saga set in post-independence, post-Partition India, and alternatively satirically and earnestly examines issues of national politics in the period leading up to the first post-independence national election of 1952, inter-sectarian animosity, the status of lower caste peoples such as the jatav, land reform and the eclipse of the feudal princes and landlords, academic affairs, inter- and intra-family relations and a range of further issues of importance to the characters. The Indian journalist and novelist Khushwant Singh has said of the novel that, "I lived through that period and I couldn't find a flaw. It really is an authentic picture of Nehru's India." . The novel was, despite its formidable length, a bestseller, and propelled Seth into the public spotlight. Seth has confirmed (July 2009) that he is writing a contemporary novel including characters from A Suitable Boy, to be published in 2013.http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment/arts_and_culture/8131538.stm BBC News website 2 July 2009 He describes A Suitable Girl as a "jump sequel", with Lata looking for a "suitable girl" for her grandson. ''An Equal Music'' Seth's third novel, An Equal Music (1999), set in contemporary Europe, focuses on the lives of classical musicians and their music. Some readers and critics complained that Michael, the protagonist, was simply not a likeable (or unlikeable) enough character to sustain interest throughout a substantial novel and that the focus on the music for its own sake can be trying for the uninitiated. However, Paolo Isotta, one of Italy's most significant music critics, wrote in the influential newspaper Il Corriere della Sera of the Italian translation that no European writer had ever shown such a knowledge of European classical music, nor had any European novel before managed to convey the psychology, the technical abilities, even the human potentialities of those who practise music for a living . Seth credits his then-partner, the French violinist Philippe Honoré, as inspiring him with the idea for An Equal Music in an acrostic sonnet on Honoré's name in the epigraph: : Perhaps this could have stayed unstated. : Had our words turned to other things : In the grey park, the rain abated, : Life would have quickened other strings. : I list your gifts in this creation: : Pen, paper, ink and inspiration, : Peace to the heart with touch or word, : Ease to the soul with note and chord. : How did that walk, those winter hours, : Occasion this? No lightning came; : Nor did I sense, when touched by flame, : Our story lit with borrowed powers - : Rather, by what our spirits burned, : Embered in words, to us returned. . Seth together with Philippe Honoré marketed a double CD of the music mentioned in An Equal Music, performed by Honoré. . Biography/Memoir: Two Lives His most recent book, Two Lives, is a non-fiction family memoir written at the suggestion of his mother, and published in October 2005. It focuses on the lives of his great-uncle (Shanti Behari Seth) and German-Jewish great aunt (Henny Caro) who met in Berlin in the early 1930s while Shanti was a student there and with whom Seth stayed extensively on going to England at age 17 for school. As with From Heaven Lake, Two Lives contains much autobiography. Range Seth's range is demonstrated by the historical accuracy of A Suitable Boy, with the nuanced cultivated-Indian English of the narrative voice and the entirely in-character voices of the principals of the story; the correspondingly accurate depiction of northern California yuppies of the 1980s in The Golden Gate; and his portrait of the world of western classical musicians in An Equal Music. He has continued to produce volumes of poetry at intervals alongside his publications in a range of other forms, including translations from Chinese poets. A film of A Suitable Boy was slated to go into production in 2007, an earlier attempt at a television serialisation having been abandoned. Bibliography Novels *''The Golden Gate'' (1986) *''A Suitable Boy'' (1993) *''An Equal Music'' (1999) *''A Suitable Girl'' (2013) Poetry *''Mappings'' (1980) *''The Humble Administrator's Garden'' (1985) *''All You Who Sleep Tonight'' (1990) *''Beastly Tales'' (1991) *''Three Chinese Poets'' (1992) *''The Frog and the Nightingale'' (1994) Children's book *''Beastly Tales'' (1991) Libretto *''Arion and the Dolphin'' (1994) for the English National Opera The Traveller 2008 with composer Alec Roth. Premiere, Lichfield Festival July 2008. Non-fiction *''From Heaven Lake'' (1983) *''Two Lives'' (2005) Prizes and awards *1983 - Thomas Cook Travel Book Award for From Heaven Lake: Travels Through Sinkiang and Tibet *1985 - Commonwealth Poetry Prize (Asia) The Humble Administrator's Garden *1993 - Irish Times International Fiction Prize (shortlist) A Suitable Boy *1994 - Commonwealth Writers Prize (Overall Winner, Best Book) A Suitable Boy *1994 - WH Smith Literary Award A Suitable Boy *1999 - Crossword Book Award "An Equal Music" *2001 - EMMA (BT Ethnic and Multicultural Media Award) for Best Book/Novel An Equal Music *2005 - Pravasi Bharatiya Samman *2007 - Padma Shri in Literature & Education Notes *Chaudhuri, Amit (ed.). "Vikram Seth (b. 1952)." The Vintage Book of Modern Indian Literature. New York: Vintage, 2004:508-537. External links *Literary Encyclopedia biography *Emory biography *Contemporary Writers Biography * *1999 BBC audio interview with Vikram Seth *"Poetic License" by Cynthia Haven, "Stanford Magazine," May/June 1999 *video interview with Vikram Seth *[http://bombsite.com/issues/33/articles/1377 1990 BOMB Magazine interview with Vikram Seth by Ameena Meer] Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Corpus Christi College, Oxford Category:Bisexual writers Category:Dosco Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:English-language poets from India Category:English-language writers from India Category:Indian emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Indian novelists Category:Indian poets Category:Indian travel writers Category:LGBT people from India Category:Old Tonbridgians Category:Recipients of the Padma Shri Category:Scindia School alumni